headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Wolf Moon
Echevarria; Liz Gateley; Joseph P. Genier | starring = Tyler Posey; Crystal Reed; Dylan O'Brien; Tyler Hoechlin; Holland Roden; Colton Haynes | previous = | next = "Second Chance at First Line" }} "Wolf Moon" is the pilot episode of the live-action Teen Wolf television series. The program is loosely based on the 1985 film Teen Wolf directed by Rod Daniel and developed by Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. This episode was directed by series developer Russell Mulcahy and written by Loeb and Weisman. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 5th, 2011. The show introduces Scott McCall, a sixteen-year-old student at Beacon Hills High School as well as his best friend, Stiles. While sneaking about a wildlife preserve late one night, Scott is bitten by a werewolf and soon discovers that he is now a werewolf himself. Complicating matters is the fact that the father of a new student that Scott has taken an interest in also happens to be the leader of a hunting pack that specializes in killing werewolves. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Wolf Moon is also an alternate title for the 2009 werewolf film Dark Moon Rising. * Coach Bobby Finstock is the only character whose name is taken directly from the original Teen Wolf film. * First professional acting work for Dylan O'Brien. O'Brien earned himself media recognition through a series of comedy sketches which had been posted on YouTube. What else have they done? * Director Russell Mulcahy also directed such films as Razorback, Talos, Tale of the Mummy and Resident Evil: Extinction in addition to four episodes of the Tales from the Crypt TV series and six episodes of The Hunger. * Co-writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman also wrote the script for the original Teen Wolf feature film. * First genre work for actor Tyler Posey. Posey is best known for playing the role of Raul Garcia on the TV series Doc. * Crystal Reed played a character named Denise in the 2010 sci-fi thriller Skyline starring Texas Chainsaw Massacre star Eric Balfour. * Tyler Hoechlin is previously known for playing Martin Brewer on the ABC Family drama Seventh Heaven. * Holland Roden, who plays Lydia Martin, has played bit roles in episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 12 Miles of Bad Road, Weeds and Criminal Minds. * Colton Haynes is certainly no stranger to werewolf frenzy. When Haynes was first cast in the role of Jackson Whittemore, he had already been playing a werewolf himself named Brett Crezski on the short-lived ABC television series The Gates. * Linden Ashby is no stranger to werewolf fiction either. His first role in a horror feature was playing a victim of a werewolf in the pilot episode of the short-lived Werewolf television series. Like Colton Hanes, he too appeared on The Gates, but he played a vampire named Ben McAllister. Quotes * Allison Argent: Am I gonna regret this? * Scott McCall: Probably. .... * Scott McCall: You know what actually worries me the most? * Stiles Stilinski: If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head. .... * Scott McCall: How much Adderall have you had today? * Stiles Stilinski: A lot- It doesn't matter! .... * Coach Finstock: You play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got! .... * Allison Argent: I freaked out like a girly-girl, and I am not a girly-girl. * Stiles Stilinski: What kind of girl are you? * Allison Argent: Tougher than that. At least I thought I was. .... * Stiles Stilinski: It's a specific kind of infection. * Scott McCall: Are you serious? * Stiles Stilinski: Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy. * Scott McCall: What's that? Is it bad? ... There could be something seriously wrong with me! * Stiles Stilinski: I know, you're a werewolf! Rwrrr! .... * Stiles Stilinski: I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since - since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me. (To Scott) You're the cause of this, you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. * Scott McCall: Uh-huh. * Stiles Stilinski: I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerd-ed by you. .... * Stiles Stilinski: There are no wolves in California! .... * Stiles Stilinski: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. .... * Scott McCall: If they found a body, what are they looking for now? * Stiles Stilinski: That's the best part. They only found half. See also External Links ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Russell Mulcahy Category:Jeff Davis Category:Matthew Weisman Category:Marty Adelstein Category:Tim Andrew Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Rene Echevarria Category:Liz Gateley Category:Joseph P. Genier Category:Karen Gorodetzky Category:Michael Thorn Category:Alyssa Clark Category:Veronica A. Hodge-Hampton Category:Bradley James